Giant Baba
Shohei Baba, mais conhecido pelo seu ring name Giant Baba, foi um wrestler profissional japonês. Baba é talvez mais conhecido como fundador da All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW), uma promoção que ele fundou em 1972 junto com Mitsuo Momota e Yoshihiro Momota, os filhos de Rikidozan. Além de ser a principal estrela da All Japan nos primeiros 10 anos de existência, Baba atuou como booker, promotor, treinador e presidente da promoção desde sua criação em 1972 até sua morte em 1999. Baba também foi responsável pelo recrutamento em grande parte dos talentos da promoção, e foi o rosto público da promoção durante grande parte de sua vida. A pesquisa Top 100 de Pessoas Históricas no Japão de 2006 classificou Baba como a 92ª pessoa mais importante da história do Japão, de acordo com o voto do público em geral. Baba, junto com Antonio Inoki, tornou-se um dos mais famosos wrestlers japoneses de sua época, com uma popularidade no Japão comparável à de Hulk Hogan nos Estados Unidos. Entre suas muitas realizações e conquistas, Baba foi vencedor em um recorde de sete vezes do Champion Carnival, quatro vezes PWF World Heavyweight Champion, três vezes NWA International Heavyweight Champion e três vezes NWA World Heavyweight Champion. Baba nasceu com gigantismo e sofreu com muitos problemas de saúde em sua vida posterior. Ele morreu em janeiro de 1999 de insuficiência hepática aos 61 anos. Seu funeral aconteceu no dia 17 de abril de 1999 no Nippon Budokan no dia seguinte à final do Champion Carnival de 1999. Carreira no Baseball Profissional Antes de entrar no wrestling profissional, ele havia sido um arremessador de beisebol profissional para o Yomiuri Giants, e foi contratado aos 17 anos. Baba, que recebeu a camisa número 59, era membro da organização há pelo menos cinco anos. Parece, no entanto, ele passou a maior parte do seu tempo nas ligas menores. Ele apareceu em apenas três jogos com os Giants e registrou um recorde de 0-1. Foi nessa época que o herói nacional de wrestling e proprietário da Japan Wrestling Association (JWA), Mitsuhiro Momota - mais conhecido como Rikidōzan - começou a sentir que era a hora certa para começar a preparar um sucessor para manter os negócios fortes. Na verdade, Baba tinha apenas 1,80 m de altura. Ele pesava 130 kg. Carreira no Wrestling Profissional Japan Wrestling Assosciaiton Em abril de 1960, Baba começou a treinar no dojo de Rikidōzan junto com seu colega Antonio Inoki. Os dois treinaram juntos sob a tutela de Rikidōzan e fizeram sua estréia em 30 de setembro de 1960 no antigo Daito Ku Gymnasium em Tóquio, onde Baba derrotou Yonetaro Tanaka e Inoki, perdeu para o colega de Rikidōzan, Kintaro Ohki. O período de 1967-71 é mais lembrado pelos espectadores japoneses de wrestling em que a dupla Baba e Inoki que venceu pela primeira vez os NWA International Tag Team Titles em 31 de outubro de 1967, derrotando Bill Watts e Tarzan Tyler, e passaram a conquistar os títulos quatro vezes, um registro de que Baba iria quebrar mais tarde com outro parceiro, Jumbo Tsuruta. Baba lutou pela promoção de Vincent J. McMahon nos Estados Unidos no início dos anos 1960, desafiando sem sucesso o campeão Buddy Rogers pelo NWA World Heavyweight Championship, e voltando a enfrentar Bruno Sammartino também sem sucesso, desta vez pelo WWWF Championship no Madison Square Garden. All Japan Pro Wrestling (1972-1999) Main Event (1972-1984) Em outubro de 1972, com a JWA em declínio e poucos meses após Inoki formar a New Japan Pro Wrestling, Baba formou sua própria promoção, a All Japan Pro Wrestling, com o apoio da Nippon TV. All Japan eventualmente assumiu o lugar da JWA na National Wrestling Alliance após seu colapso, e sob a forte visão de negócios de Baba, o resto dos talento da NWA desfrutaram de uma incrível estadia no Japão. Baba se tornou o primeiro wrestler japonês a conquistar o NWA World Heavyweight Championship, derrotando Jack Brisco em uma 2 out 3 Falls em 2 de dezembro de 1974 em Kagoshima no Japão. Ele iria conquistar o título em mais duas ocasiões, mas seus reinados eram curtos e limitadas ao território japonês. Baba foi também o primeiro ex-campeão mundial da NWA a ser derrotado por Ric Flair, já que Flair, ainda no começo de sua carreira, estava se tornando um dos principais candidatos ao título. Passando a Torcha Em 1984, Baba começou a se dedicar a próxima geração de wrestlers, liderados por Tsuruta e Genichiro Tenryu. Ele se tornou voluntariamente um "mensageiro de cortina", enquanto se movia lentamente e combatia apenas contra talentos de mid card. Sob sua liderança, a All Japan Pro Wrestling tornou-se indiscutivelmente a melhor empresa de wrestling do mundo durante a década de 1990, do ponto de vista da qualidade de combates. Após a formação da SWS (Super World of Sports), talentos consagrados como Tenryu, Hara e Great Kabuki deixaram a All Japan e Baba foi forçado a dar oportunida a talentos mais jovens, como Toshiaki Kawada, Kenta Kobashi, Akira Taue e Tsuyoshi Kikuchi. A maior jogada que Baba fez nessa época foi tirar a máscara de Tiger Mask II e dar a Mitsuharu Misawa a oportunidade de ser a maior estrela da promoção ao derrotar Jumbo Tsuruta em um dos combates mais emocionantes da história da empresa em 8 de junho de 1990 no Budokan Hall. O show foi perto de um sellout e Misawa foi imediatamente catapultado para o status de main eventer por causa de sua vitória sobre a lenda Jumbo. O Budokan Hall tornou-se um foco de wrestling profissional com uma série de sellouts no prédio que duraram vários anos, o que validou a insistência de Baba em términos de combates limpos (não uma invenção de Baba, mas uma reação à popularidade do shoot wrestling na época; em que os combates principais geralmente terminavam com finais de contagem dupla). Com o Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship como ponto focal, a All Japan vendeu mais de 250 shows consecutivos em Tóquio no início dos anos 90, rotineiramente atraindo casas na faixa de 1 milhão de dólares oito vezes por ano no Budokan Hall. No auge da empresa, os ingressos para o próximo show do Budokan seriam vendidos no evento ao vivo e completamente vendidos naquela noite. Últimos anos e morte O último "retorno" de Baba foi durante a World's Strongest League, em 1993, quando ele se juntou ao antigo rival, Stan Hansen na esperança de ganhar a Double Cup. A dupla chegou às finais, mas foi derrotada por Mitsuharu Misawa e Kenta Kobashi. Seu último combate ocorreu em 5 de dezembro de 1998 no Nippon Budokan em Tokyo, ainda antes de ser confinado a uma cama de hospital, ele se juntou a Rusher Kimura e Mitsuo Momota para enfrentar Masanobu Fuchi, Haruka Eigen e Tsuyoshi Kikuchi. Em 22 de janeiro de 1999, o último combate que Baba assistiu foi quando Toshiaki Kawada derrotou Mitsuharu Misawa pelo Triple Crown Championship. Nove dias depois, em 31 janeiro de 1999, Baba morreu de insuficiência hepática devido á um câncer, aos 61 anos. No Wrestling *'Finishers' **Running arched big boot **Running neckbreaker *'Signatures' **Abdominal stretch **Armbreaker **Atomic drop **Cobra clutch backbreaker submission **Coconut Crush **Diving knee drop **Dropkick **Headbutt **Leg drop **Overhead chop **Piledriver **Rib breaker **Russian legsweep **Surfboard *'Apelidos' **"The Giant of the East" *'Temas de Entrada' **"NTV Sports March" **"Soul of a Champion" by Toshiharu Jitsukawa Títulos e Conquistas *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **All Asia Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **NWA International Tag Team Championship (6 vezes) – **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) **PWF World Heavyweight Championship (4 vezes) **Champion Carnival (1973, 1974, 1975, 1977, 1978, 1981, 1982) **World's Strongest Tag Determination League (1978, 1980) – **World's Strongest Tag Determination League Distinguished Award (1977) - **World's Strongest Tag Determination League Skill Award (1985) - **World's Strongest Tag Determination League Special Award (1988) – **World's Strongest Tag Determination League East Sports Special Award (1991) - *'Japan Wrestling Association' **All Asia Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) – com Toyonobori **NWA International Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) **NWA International Tag Team Championship (6 vezes) – **World Big League (6 vezes) *'NWA Detroit' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (Detroit version) (1 vez) – *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranqueado #26 de 500 wrestlers individuais do PWI Years em 2003 **Ranqueado #10 de 100 tag teams do PWI Years com Jumbo Tsuruta em 2003 *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' **Classe de 2008 *''The Top 100 Historical Persons in Japan'' **Ranqueado a 92ª pessoa mais importante da história pelo povo Japonês *'Tokyo Sports' **Best Tag Team Award (1978, 1980, 1982) **Lifetime Achievement Award (1999) **Match do Ano (1979) **Match do Ano (1980) **Match do Ano (1981) vs. Verne Gagne em 18 de Janeiro **Match do Ano (1982) vs. Stan Hansen em 04 de Fevereiro **Outstanding Performance Award (1974, 1980) **Popularity Award (1976, 1988) **Special Award for breaking 5000 Matches (1993) **Special Grand Prize (1983) **Wrestler do Ano (1975, 1979) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Melhor Booker (1989–1991) **Promoter do Ano (1990–1994) **Pior Tag Team (1990, 1991) **5 Star Match (1994) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Classe de 1996) Links externos e referências *Perfil de Giant Baba na PuroresuSystemWiki *Perfil de Giant Baba na CAGEMATCH.net *Perfil de Giant Baba no WrestlingData.com Categoria:Wrestlers Japoneses Categoria:Finados Categoria:Nascidos em 1938 Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da AJPW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da JWA Categoria:Executivos Categoria:Promotores Categoria:Bookers Categoria:Vencedores do Champion's Carnival Categoria:Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Famers